


Mornings

by modernjesusforever



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Swearing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernjesusforever/pseuds/modernjesusforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could be worse than getting bed bugs at your first year of college. Except for maybe rooming with Dan Gruchy. Who has the potential to be a male model. </p>
<p>Ray Narvaez isn't exactly the coolest of guys. So when he finds that he's rooming with Dan after his dorm gets a case of the bed bugs, it doesn't seem like his life could get any worse. Then he starts finding out things about Dan that other people don't seem to see very often. </p>
<p>So when Dan starts waking up at 3am, Ray does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Rounding the corner of the building swiftly, light steps carried Ray Narvaez up the stairs of the west hall and into the elevator. Arms full with boxes, he threw a checkered sneaker up in attempt to hit one of the buttons. The elevator dinged excitedly as the door closed and made its ascent to the third floor.

The speakers played an unfamiliar tune, though Ray still gave a shot at humming along. He wanted to keep his spirits high after the unfortunate series of events he’d been having for his two month long college life.

Thankfully his old dorm in the north wing had been shut down due to the outbreak in bedbugs. The west side of the school had been known for its beautifully constructed hallways and spacious rooms (not to mention the fact that it was bustling with girls), Ray would be able to make himself at home in no time. He’d be sitting pretty in mere minutes.

But God was just not on his side anymore.

The twisting dark hallway walls were stained with unidentifiable liquids, hardened at the edges, the floor’s carpet curling toward the center of the floor. Every other door looked as if someone had taken a baseball bat to it; wood chips were missing from some, and others had full on holes in them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ray whispered to himself, the sudden urge to turn back to the elevator. Maybe bed bugs wouldn’t be so bad.

He bounded down the hallway, wishing his feet could take him anywhere else than his new room. Hopes held high, brown eyes scanned each door for the number “777”. When reaching their destination, shaking hands pulled a small key out of pocket.

“Here we go,” Ray scoffed, sure his new roommate would be right up there with his main man Satan.

But when he opened the door, instead of finding a demon bouncing off walls and causing chaos, a man stood in the center of the room.

No horns, no tail. Not even one of those face staffs decorated with the flesh of his victims.

Before Ray was a somewhat scruffy looking man. At first glance his bushy brows and stubble could look a bit unmannered (it reminded Ray he himself desperately needed to trim his entire head), but with further examination he was well put together, in a strange sort of way. Black hair was combed neatly, though it was able to hold some messiness within itself. Bright eyes and a half smile on his face seemed so relaxed that anyone could have guessed that was a constant expression for him. His gray hoodie fit tightly to his chest, proving that there was indeed no fat, only muscle. Jeans were loose around the ankles but other than that fit perfectly. He reminded Ray of a man he saw in one of his mother’s magazine’s when he was younger. He wasn’t quite model material but yet again he wasn’t far from it.

What a confidence boost. It made Ray rethink his choice in clothing. His purple Twitch hoodie and baggy sweatpants probably made him look like a real douchebag. He’d have to rethink his clothing choices later.

It would take him a moment before he realized said man was staring at him.

And obviously the fact that he was staring back. But was Ray staring because he was staring or was he staring because Ray was staring?

Either way the situation was being overanalyzed and the awkwardness between the two needed to be broken.

Ray just didn’t know how.

But...the more he looked at him the more comfortable he felt in the silence. The room was warming up, with posters already hung, and a gray bedspread messily thrown onto one of the beds.

“Well, that was a pretty intense staring contest, wasn’t it?” He said, smoothly moving a hand out towards him. “I’m Dan. Guessing you’re my roommate, huh?”

The words moved out of his mouth so casually (and with a British accent the ladies would just swoon over). It was like he said it on a regular basis, constant introduction, but a good way to start a conversation. Their eyes yet again met, this time with Ray being ever so hesitant to look straight into the pupils.

So he settled for the ring around the irises and started his side of the introduction.

“Yeah, man. Nice to meet you.” Ray took the hand willingly, warmth shooting up his arm. He was beginning to feel foolish about the whole situation, this wasn’t how it usually went. The last roommate that bunked with him barely spoke, and when he did, he kept it to a minimum and let Ray do as he wished. What was happening now was more contact with a roommate he’d had in the little time they were together.

“Do...Do you have a name?” Dan stated politely. Ray replied with a disapproving frown, embarrassed.

“It’s Ray. I’m Ray. Ray Narvaez. I hail from the great country of Puerto Rico,” He spat out.

“W-Wait really?” He looked shocked. Ray couldn’t help but sneak out a small laugh.

“Nah, I was there once when I was like...three? I think? I’d have to ask my mom I don’t remember.”

_Smooth Ray, real smooth._

Dan didn’t have a chance to reply before Ray was face down on the opposite bed. The black plastic of his glasses creaked from the force he hit the bed with. A small moan was released seconds after.

“So Dan the Man, it seems you’ve been here for a while…” Pulling his face off the bed, to Ray’s horror, Dan was now nodding excessively to a voice on the other end of his phone.

“Well, B, it’s not all that bad. It’s a lot worse than that roomie of your’s told me. I can make due though…” Dan’s voice had become modulated. Though it was controlled it still held an aura of cheerfulness to it, all the responses to the mysterious B on the other line were extremely friendly.

Maybe it was Dan’s hot girlfriend. B probably stood for her name, or it could have just been short for ‘bitch’, which he enjoyed calling her to piss her ‘right the fuck off’. Ray imagined she was British too, due to the tone of the shrill yelling that could be heard from across the room.

None the less, each shrill sent a blissful look over his face.

There was a pause, as if the world outside had come to a total standstill.

“Y’say something?” It took Ray another second to realize Dan had actually heard him. And was now replying. With a very concerned look on his face.

“No,” His response was flat. “Nothin.”

Dan’s mouth hung open slightly, but soon shut after another wave of yelling came from the opposite end of the phone. He turned away this time, now whispering into the phone. Ray squeaked unhappily to himself at the uncomfortable conversations he was already having with Dan. He was already more attractive than Ray could ever be, meeting model status at the age of...what, 23? He couldn’t even tell. Compared to Ray’s gangly, scrawny form, you’d think they came from completely different planets.

Vibrations from his pocket rocketed him from the bed. Dan still stood with his back to him, saving him from another humiliating conversation.

_Meet us at the cafe, Michael wants to talk about roommates_

“Right now?” He whispered at his screen. Pushing his glasses away from his face, he rubbed his eyes gently, hoping that might stop the oncoming headache.

Michael and Tina might have been his best friends, but they were a lot to handle. Especially when all he wanted to do was to sleep and eat some of the Taco Bell he had stashed in one of his boxes. The two would talk loudly about every topic under the sun, until Ray was asleep with boredom. The each got along fine when it was one on one, Ray and Tina usually spending the day looking for hideous matching T-shirts, he and Michael up until dawn playing video games. Sadly, Tina and Michael could only get along for short periods of time before everything blowing up in his face.

How they still were able to call each other close friends, Ray would never know.

_be there in sec, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina_

_Don’t be a prick_

He slammed his finger quickly on the cactus emoji, hit send, and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Dan was still on the phone, now comforting whoever was on the other end. Ray furrowed his brow.

“It’s fine, he’s just a little upset, that’s all,” Dan said, holding a hand over the phone. “Gets like this when he’s around new people. It’s a bit exhausting.”

“B? B are you listening to me? He has tattoos! For Christ’s sake he looks like a damn coloring book!” The voice wasn’t as shrill now, and Ray could, for a fact, make out that it was a man.

“Good luck.” Ray gave him a double thumbs up for support, Dan shooting one back.

Something in Ray told him to not question the strange relationship Dan seemed to have with this B person, but it raised curiosity to know that she was actually a he. From the look Dan had on his face, he held a bit more than sympathy for whoever was on the other end. The way the sides of his mouth turned up the slightest bit whenever the shrieking got louder, and how his eyes looked down at the floor when he talked, focused on choosing the right words. Maybe Dan had a hard on for this dude.

Not that Ray was judging.

**  
  
**

“You’re rooming with a grade A hunk?” Tina gasped, slamming her coffee down on the table. Michael shot her a dirty look, only to be ignored by the dark haired girl. She was talking a mile a minute now, Ray’s extensive description on “Dan the Man” the topic of conversation.

“Tina, please,” He laughed, poking at the rim of his cup. The hot liquid was just too much for him when it was this hot, puffs of hot steam fogging his glasses.

“Look at me Ray,” She yelled. “You can’t act like a total prick. He’s going to think you’re a loser.”

“So what?”

“He doesn’t drink, he doesn’t smoke, he doesn’t party, what isn’t there to like about the kid Tina?” Michael spat, taking a long swig from his coffee. “I’m sure this guy would just love to talk about The Walking Dead and Last of Us all day.”

“The sarcasm isn’t needed right now.” Ray was thankful for Tina sometimes. She saved his ever-depleting ego from Michael’s harsh truths.

“Hey, I’m just saying, there’s not much else Ray can do to save himself. Might as well just give up now,” Michael sighed. Brown curls stuck out in all directions from under a blue beanie, a mop of them hidden away by the hat. Ray ignored the two’s bickering by counting off each freckle that didn’t look like the logo from Space Jam on Michael’s cheeks.

Unfortunately none of them ever looked like it any time he played this game, but he was sure one day one of them would. He just had to stay optimistic.

“Didn’t you guys want to talk about your roommates, or is Dan all that we’re going to talk about today. If so, I can just kill myself now,” He shot out. “Because that might save me from further embarrassment.”

“Oh man, you have to hear about my piece of shit roommate,” Michael said, excited enough to move his cup out of the way. “So this fucker thinks it’s a-ok to bring a bunch of unnecessary bullshit into the room. A bunch of gizmos and trinkets. Constantly fuckin working on ‘em. I just want to rip all my hair out. I thought I was going to get away with having a room all to myself. But no, your wing had to get fuckin bed bugs.”

Peeling back a layer of himself, Michael began going on a long tangent in a thick Jersey accent. Angry Michael had two sides: average, run of the mill anger, seen in any person...and Jersey Michael. If something really sent him through the roof, Michael would begin using speech patterns and idioms like he was Pauly D himself (he never wanted to fess up to how Jersey he actually was, but that was okay with Ray).

“Michael, this isn’t about you, this is about Ray and his hot as fuck roommate,” Tina said, slamming a braceletted wrist onto the table.

“What else is there to fucking talk about? Ray’s a dweeb and this guy’s probably got a bigger dick than him and I combined.”

“And he might be gay,” Ray chimed in.

There was a moment of silence. Michael and Tina slowly met eyes, and gazes eventually turn to Ray. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, and he thanked God that his mother’s constant bitching about getting a haircut hadn’t pressured him into getting one. Times like these he needed bangs to cover up his nervous sweats.

All hell broke loose.

“Is he single?”

“He’s ready to fuck, right?”

“You’re DTF….tell him you’re DTF.”

“You guys need to shut the fuck up,” Ray said, maintaining a calm tone. His growing anger would be saved for gameplay later. And by gameplay he meant literal gameplay and nothing that might involve his possibly homosexual roommate. “He’s got a boyfriend. And I’m not gay.”

“Ray you haven’t tried to put it in a girl since freshmen year of highschool,” Tina teased, poking a painting nail into his arm. “You’re gay.”

“Tina, Tina, please. He’s obviously bi.” Michael chided.

Ray slammed his head down on the table and let out a loud groan.

Grand Theft Auto was definitely on the list of games for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another shitty fic, this one has romance in it and it won't make you cry
> 
> why do i keep making fics with multiple chapters what the fuck is wrong with me


End file.
